Angel Batista
Profile = |-| Sergeant Angelo Juan Marcos Batista is a main character in DEXTER as well as a character within the Dexter Book Series. Originally a detective in Miami Metro Police Department's Homicide Division, Batista advanced his way to the rank of Sergeant in the start of Season Three likely replacing the position left behind by Sergeant James Doakes after his apparent death. Whether Detective or Sergeant, Batista always works closely with Dexter Morgan during cases, often teaming up with him for his expert advice on serial killers. As Dexter showed more and more of his humanity, he's come to accept Angel as a close friend even if he doesn't always admit it to himself and Angel is a man who will always have your back. If Dexter and Debra Morgan are the main characters for the series, Angel follows close behind often having his own story arc which may or may not involve superior Maria LaGuerta, whom in the later seasons he forms a romantic relationship with that unfortunately ends for political gain on her part. At a crime scene, Angel is often the human counterpart to Dexter's fascination with bloody crime scenes, offering his personal views on dealing with the killer and how they could commit such a thing while Dexter ponders the creativity (if it exists). He also somewhat butts heads with Vince Masuka and his interest in the ladies, concerned over whether or not he can keep hands off specifically with the new intern Ryan Chambers. A running gag within the series, Angel speaks in a typically incomprehensible manner, much to the chagrin of the viewer. His dialogue is often reiterated in some fashion by other members of the Miami Metro Police Department for clarification. This is a likely throwback to the popular mystery-solving television show and character, Scooby-Doo. In the novel series, Batista is not a detective, but a forensic officer who works alongside Dexter. He is also referred by himself and others as "Angel no-relation" in reference to former Cuban dictator Fulgencio Batista. Appearance Angel is a middle-aged, latino man who always wears a signature goatee armed with a grin. Ever since his first appearance, he hasn't changed his facial hair though he does keep it trimmed from time to time while other times it is more pronounced. He has short, almost spiked black hair that is usually hidden under a fedora. Angel's facial expressions are one of the most powerful traits regarding his character, truly showing his range of emotions from joy and kindness to disappointment and regret. Even rage is shown clearly (though it takes a lot to piss him off) and makes him one of the more emotionally developed characters for the series. Angel is a man that loves button-up and colorful shirts, as he's often seen wearing various Cuban inspired short-sleeved shirts at work while usually combining it with a pair of khaki pants and dress shoes. When he's first introduced however he's shown in a detective's suit, with dark blue pants and a light blue shirt with a tie, no fedora included. His subsequent appearances almost always have him in something Cuban, so what determines the suit appearance at that point is somewhat unclear. When he does wear something more formal, he usually has a suit jacket to add to the flair. It is assumed he owns a police uniform just like Captain Maria LaGuerta but only wears it when absolutely necessary, such as if he ever makes Lieutenant in the future (a position now currently held by Debra Morgan). Personality Batista is basically good-natured, with a dry sense of humor. He is also totally honest, at the request of his beloved father on his deathbed. This later lands him in trouble, as it drives him to expose Doakes' killer instincts to the DA and, after having an affair with another woman, confesses his actions to his wife; she immediately ends their relationship, although it takes months for the painful separation to conclude. After three months of being on his own, Batista turns to spiritual enlightenment to alleviate his pain. Plot Angel has been present since the beginning of the series, appearing at almost every crime scene and often has his own story to go alongside the main plot. Season One During a drive with James Doakes, Doakes spots a man and a foot-chase ensues. When Angel arrives on the scene he finds the man dead. When first questioned by IAB Angel lies for Doakes saying the other man shot first. However, Angel later reveals he made a promise to his father that he would always be an honest man and tells the truth. Due to his honesty, Angel also ends up telling his wife about the one time he cheated. This leads to their separation, something he tries to keep hidden from everyone. One night at a club Angel sees a women with a prosthetic hand, the nails painted in the same manner as the finger tips found in ice. This leads him to find out that the women had a customer who had an amputee fetish. In an attempt to chase the lead Angel talks with Rudy about patients he may have that have the same fetish. Unknown to him, Rudy is the real Ice Truck Killer. Later Angel gets stabbed by Rudy. While recovering he agrees to a divorce with his wife. He also helps to identify the true identity of Rudy Cooper by asking for his prints to be scanned in mental institution files. Season Two Angel takes an interest in Lila and eventually ends up sleeping with her. However, Lila takes a date rape drug and then files charges against Angel. Eventually the charges are dropped once Lila moves to Paris. Season Three Batista is promoted to Sergeant and made LaGuerta's second-in-command, replacing the now-deceased & disgraced James Doakes. However it appears as his life as a divorced father is beginning to take its toll on Angel, risking his career to get a hooker who turned out to be a cop. After being set up to pick up another prostitute and acting the gentleman, Angel begins a relationship with the other officer; Barbara Gianna. He clearly loves her very much, and finally promised not to go after prostitues anymore. He is obviously paranoid and overconscientious of the relationship, leaving her a long-winded message begging forgiveness for having to cancel dinner to work. However, Barbara finds this hysterically funny, brings him a take-out dinner, and their relationship appears strong. One indication as to the strength of their relationship is that after she is assaulted, it is suggested that he would have tried to kill the assailant, had Dexter not intervened and calmed Angel down. Season Four Season 4 begins with Angel and Maria LaGuerta beginning a relationship (as his relationship with Barbara ended in between seasons). After breaking up, to keep their positions within the department, it is obvious that they still love each other very much. At the end of the season they are married, with Dexter signing as the witness. Season Five Much of Season Five is spent working through their rushed marriage, with constant fits of jealousy causing Batista to fight Sergeant Lopez in a barfight, become investigated by Internal Affairs and even tail LaGuerta to a sting thinking she was meeting him there to participate in adultry. The rest of the Season has Batista rekindling their marriage, securing their relationship at the end as the two of them are happy with one another again. Season Six Angel has moved in with his little sister Jamie Batista in the apartment adjacent to Dexter's, thus allowing Jamie to babysit little Harrison whenever Dexter might need to leave in the middle of the night. It turns out that he and LaGuerta separated in order for her to secure the position of Captain in Miami Metro Homicide however her position as Lieutenant was left open specifically for him by her recommendation. To her surprise, Deputy Chief Tom Matthews decided otherwise in the recent heroics of Debra Morgan and advanced her to Lieutenant instead. Debra broke this news to Angel, who took it with stride and congratulated her none the less but was still hurt by constantly being involved in LaGuerta's battles with Matthews. Quinn also begins to point out that Batista is too soft, which causes Batista to get a bit angry even ready to fight Quinn at a crime scene...however he restrains himself, likely wanting to avoid another situation like the Lopez ordeal the previous year. Relationship with Dexter Morgan Batista claims to be Dexter's best friend, much to Dexter's confusion, as he has never given Batista any reason to think so. Dexter eventually admits that Batista is the closest thing he has to a friend. Dexter has also admitted that if he was "normal", he would want to be a man like Batista. es:Angelo "Angel" Batista Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Frank Lundy's Task Force